This invention relates generally to conveyors, and in particular, to a transfer mechanism for transferring a load between an upper conveyor and a lower conveyor.
In order to transport materials and products throughout a factory or the like, conveyors are often used. Due to the floor space limitations in many factories, pairs of conveyors are often disposed in a vertically spaced relationship. For example, a delivery conveyor may be provided to deliver pallets or containers to a work station and a distribution conveyor, vertically spaced from the delivery conveyor, may be provided to transport such pallets or containers from the work station.
In order to convey the pallets or containers from the upper conveyor to the lower conveyor, complex load transfer mechanisms have been developed. These types of load transfer mechanisms often incorporate various types of hydraulic systems for raising and/or lowering the load between the delivery conveyor and the distribution conveyor. As such, these types of load transfer mechanisms are highly complicated and quite expensive.
Alternatively, simple mechanical types of load transfer mechanisms have been developed which allow a pallet or container to be transferred between an upper conveyor and a lower conveyor. By way of example, Konstant et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,961 discloses a load transfer and return storage rack system which allows for wheel carts or empty pallets to be selectively or automatically transferred from a pair of feed rails to a pair of return rails. The system disclosed in the Konstant et al., ""961 patent is intended to transfer empty carts or pallets between the feed rails and the return rails. As such, the system disclosed in the Konstant et al., ""961 patent is not intended to deliver product to or distribute the product from a work station at the load transfer structure. Further, no mechanism is provided for dampening the movement of the load transfer system between the feed rails and the return rails. As such, transfer of a loaded cart or pallet between the feed rails and the return rail may cause damage to the load transfer system disclosed in the Konstant et al. ""961 patent.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a transfer mechanism for transferring a load between a first upper conveyor and a second lower conveyor.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a transfer mechanism which transfers a load between a first upper conveyor and a second lower conveyor and which provides for an intermediate position during transfer of the load wherein the load is in an ergometrically friendly position at a work station.
It is a still farther object and feature of the present invention to provide a transfer mechanism which transfers a load between a first upper conveyor and a second lower conveyor which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
In accordance with the present invention, a transfer mechanism is provided for transferring a load between a first upper conveyor and a second lower conveyor. The transfer mechanism includes first and second spaced, generally parallel rails having first lends pivotably mounted to the upper conveyor and opposite, second ends. The rails are movable between a first position wherein the rails are generally co-planar with the upper conveyor and a second position wherein the rails extend from the upper conveyor at a predetermined angle. The transfer mechanism also includes a transfer conveyor having a first end pivotably mounted to the second ends of the rails, and a second opposite end. The transfer conveyor is movable between a first position wherein the transfer conveyor is generally co-planar with the rails and a second position wherein the transfer conveyor is at a predetermined angle to the rails such that the transfer conveyor is generally co-planar with the lower conveyor when the rails and the transfer conveyor are in the second positions.
The transfer mechanism may include a rail locking mechanism which is movable between a locked position for locking the rails in the first position and a release position for allowing the rails to pivot between the first and second positions. A transfer conveyor locking mechanism is also provided. The transfer conveyor locking mechanism is movable between a locked position for locking the transfer conveyor in the first position and a release position for allowing the transfer conveyor to pivot between the first and second positions. A first counterweight is operatively connected to at least one of the rails for urging the rails towards the first position. A second counterweight is operatively connected to the transfer mechanism for urging the transfer conveyor towards the first position. A dampening mechanism is operatively connected to at least one of the rails for controlling movement of the rails between the first and second positions.
The transfer mechanism may also include a load restraining mechanism operatively connected to the upper conveyor. The load restraining mechanism is movable between a first position for retaining the load on the upper conveyor and a second position for allowing the load to be axially slid between the rails. The transfer conveyor also includes a plurality of rollers extending in the direction generally perpendicular to the rails. The rollers facilitate the positioning of a load onto and off of the transfer conveyor.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a transfer mechanism is provided for transferring a load between an upper conveyor extending along a first axis and a lower conveyor extending along the second axis, vertically displaced from the first axis. The transfer mechanism includes a support member having a first end adjacent to and pivotably mounted to the upper conveyor and an opposite second end. The support member is movable between a first position wherein the support member is generally parallel to the first axis and a second position wherein the support member is at a predetermined angle to the first axis. The transfer mechanism further includes a transfer deck having a first end pivotably mounted to the second end of the support member and a second opposite end. The transfer deck is movable between a first position wherein the transfer deck is co-planar with the support member and a second position wherein the transfer deck is at a predetermined angle to the support member. It is contemplated that the transfer deck extend generally along the second axis when the support member and the transfer deck are in the second positions.
The transfer mechanism may also include a support member locking mechanism and a transfer deck locking mechanism. The support member locking mechanism is movable between a locked position for locking the support member in the first position and a release position for allowing the support member to pivot between the first and second positions. The transfer deck locking mechanism is also movable between a locked position for locking the transfer deck in the first position and a release position for allowing the transfer deck to pivot between the first and second positions. A support member locking mechanism biasing element urges the support member locking mechanism towards the locked position. A transfer deck locking mechanism biasing element urges the transfer deck locking mechanism towards the locked position. The transfer mechanism also includes a first counterweight operatively connected to the support member for urging the support member towards the first position and a second counterweight operatively connected to the transfer deck for urging the transfer deck towards the first position. A dampening mechanism is operatively connected to the support member for controlling the rate of movement of the support member between the first and second positions. A load restraining mechanism is operatively connected to the upper conveyor. The load restraining mechanism is movable between a first position for retaining the load on the upper conveyor and a second position for allowing the load to be axially slid adjacent the support member.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a transfer mechanism is provided for transferring a load between an upper conveyor extending along the first axis and a lower conveyor extending along a second axis which is vertically displaced from the first axis. The transfer mechanism includes first and second spaced, generally parallel rails having first ends adjacent to and pivotably mounted to the upper conveyor and opposite second ends. The rails are movable between a first position wherein the rails are generally parallel to the first axis and a second position wherein the rails are at a predetermined angle from the first axis. A rail locking mechanism is movable between a locked position for locking the rails in the first position and a release position for allowing the rails to pivot between the first and second positions. A first counterweight is operatively connected to at least one of the rails for urging the rails towards the first position. A transfer deck is also provided. The transfer deck includes a first end pivotably mounted to the second ends of the rails and a second opposite end. The transfer deck is a movable between a first position wherein the transfer deck is disposed between the rails and a second position wherein the transfer conveyor deck is at a predetermined angle to the rails. A transfer deck locking mechanism is movable between a locked position for locking the transfer deck in the first position and a release position for allowing the transfer deck to pivot between the first and second positions. A second counterweight is operatively connected to the transfer deck for urging the transfer deck towards the first position. It is contemplated that the transfer deck intersect the second axis when the rails from the transfer deck are in the second position.
A dampening mechanism may be operatively connected to at least one of the rails for controlling the rate of movement of the rails between the first and second positions. A load restraining mechanism is operatively connected to the upper conveyor. The load restraining mechanism is movable between the first position for retaining the load on the upper conveyor and the second position for allowing the load to be axially slid between the rails. A rail locking mechanism biasing element urges the rail locking mechanism towards the locked position and a transfer deck locking mechanism biasing element urges the transfer deck locking mechanism towards the locked position.